Unknown number
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Weiss receives a message from an unknown number and the two of them begin talking. Monochrome (Not a one-shot) (Eventual Monochrome) (Possible smut in later chapters.)
1. The text

**Hello everyone! I'm here with a brand new story after being on hiatus for so long :) I hope you enjoy!**

It was early on a Sunday morning and Weiss Schnee had just awoken from her slumber. She got up out of her queen-sized bed and waddled over to her bathroom, not before grabbing a change of clothes. She exited roughly forty minutes later wearing fresh clothes with brushed and tied up hair. She sat down at her desk and checked her phone for anything interesting. Weiss was surprised to have a text from a number she didn't recognise.

Unknown Number: 'Hey...I'm so sorry to break it to you like this but...It's over. It was fun while it lasted but I just don't feel the same way anymore. We both know things have been tense between us for a while now and I think this is for the best. I'm sorry.'

Weiss looked down at her phone with a confused but rather intrigued expression. Whoever this is must have the wrong number, Weiss thought as she began to type out her response. She gave a hum approval as she re-read the message to check for errors before sending it.

Weiss: 'Excuse me, but I think you must have the wrong number. But let me give you some advice and tell you that you shouldn't break up with someone over text. You should tell them in person regardless of your status with them.'

A few moments later her phone buzzed.

Unknown number: 'Oh god! I'm sorry! But thank you for the advice, It is really appreciated! :D'

Weiss rolled her eyes at the child-like response "How old is this person, five?" She thought aloud and pondered over her response. Half way through typing she began to grow curious.

Weiss: 'No problem, I just thought I'd try and help seeing as you texted me by mistake...I hope you don't mind me asking, and I don't mean to pry, but why exactly are you breaking up with this person?'

Unknown number: 'I guess I could tell you, after all you did help me. We just don't click like we used to anymore and we've been drifting apart for a while. I thought it would be best if I broke it off before things got too serious. Since you got to ask a question, may I ask one?'

Weiss thought for a moment. This person was a total stranger after all but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know them.

Weiss: 'You may.'

Unknown number: 'What's your name?'

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the question and pondered over whether to answer it or not. "It wouldn't hurt..."

Weiss: 'My name is Weiss, and you are?'

Unknown number: 'My name is Blake. It's a pleasure to meet you, Weiss.'

Weiss gave a hint of a smile. So she was talking to a guy named Blake, and he seemed nice enough. She saved the number into her phone as 'Blake' and went onto reply.

Weiss: 'Likewise. Any other questions you want to ask?'

Blake: 'I may have a few...How old are you? And what's your favorite color? I'm 18 and mine is black :)'

Weiss: 'How convenient, I turned 18 last month. My favorite color is white I suppose. Your responses are very child like, are those faces really necessary?'

Blake: 'I guess they aren't really...But they're fun to use. Anyway, I'll speak to you later. I have a certain girl to talk to. I'll let you know how it goes if that's alright with you?'

Weiss smiled and a very light blush spread across her pale cheeks. It seemed she had made a friend, the first one in quite a while.

Weiss: 'That would be nice, thank you.'

Weiss put her phone down and went about her daily business which involved attending meetings and an awful lot of paper work. Around 8pm, when Weiss got to check her phone, she saw that she had a message from Blake that was sent a few hours ago.

Blake: 'Hey Weiss. It went...as well as it could of done. Turn out she felt the same way and we agreed to just stay as friends :) Thanks for your help and all...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?'

Weiss blinked a few times and read the last sentence over and over "Hang...out? He wants to hang out with me? Its been a while since someone's actually wanted to spend time with me..."

Weiss: 'Hello Blake. Sorry for the late response, I had work to do. I accept your invitation to 'hang out' as you would call it. Where do you propose we go and when?'

Blake: 'Well there is this new bakery that just opened in central Atlas, I heard they serve pretty decent muffins and pastries. We would be able to get to know each other a lot better too! Are you free tomorrow at say around 10-ish?'

Weiss checked her schedule. The earliest meeting she had was at 8:45am and the next was at 1pm. She would have plenty of time inbetween them to socialise with this boy.

Weiss: 'As a matter of fact, I am. The latest I can stay is 12:30 I'm afraid but we will still have plenty of time :)'

Blake: 'Great! I'll see you then.'

Weiss smiled and put her phone down on her desk. She went to go and get ready for bed and whatnot as she would have to be up early the next day. The heiress went to bed excited for what tomorrow may bring.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. The bakery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here is chapter two!**

Weiss awoke early the next morning, it was just after 7 when she left the comfort over her own bed to go get dressed and get ready for breakfast. The heiress would be lying if she said she wasn't a tiny bit excited to meet Blake later today, but alas she first had meeting to attend to. Once Weiss had finished her breakfast, it was 8:30 so she headed off to her meeting early. Said meeting dragged on and on and seemed to go on forever, Weiss kept her eyes glued to the clock for the majority of meeting finally ended at 9:30, giving Weiss just enough time to quickly change into a more casual outfit; A white skirt with a white jacket (Her Snowpea outfit). She headed off into Atlas and spent a good ten minutes searching for the bakery and when she eventually did it was 10:08. "Oh dust! I'm late!" Weiss cursed under her breath and went into the bakery.

As soon as she stepped in, the smell of bread and coffee filled the air and Weiss smiled, but the frowned. The bakery was pretty much empty, save for a girl with black hair and a bow sitting in the far corner, sipping from a tea cup. Weiss sat down on one of the tables near the door and checked her phone, it was 10:11. 'I must be early,' Weiss thought 'I'm sure he wouldn't just not show up...after all this was his idea...' Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts when a waitress started to speaking to her about drinks and snacks. Weiss ordered her coffee and slowly sipped at it once it arrived, her eyes fixated on the door. She checked her phone once more, it was now 10:17. 'Maybe he isn't coming...' Weiss sighed at the thought and glanced away from the door to the girl across the bakery. The girl was staring out of the window, clearly looking for someone and then she sighed just like Weiss did. Weiss went back to staring at the door. 10 minutes passed, then 15, and then 20. It was obvious he wasn't coming so Weiss got up. She left a tip on the table and went to go and use the restroom before leaving. When she returned, she saw that the bakery was now empty as the girl must have decided to leave. Weiss exited the bakery and started to make her way home, she then felt her phone vibrate.

Blake: 'Hey uh...did you go to the wrong place? I didn't see you in the bakery...Maybe you had second thought or something...'

Weiss' eyes widened. 'Did I go to the wrong place? Oh dust I must have done.' She bit her lip and typed a response.

Weiss: 'Blake I am so sorry, I must have gone to the wrong place...I didn't see you in there. I'm really sorry. Maybe we can try this again sometime?'

Blake: 'Don't be sorry, It happens to the best of us. Are you free tomorrow? We could try this again :p'

Weiss: 'I should be, I have no meetings planned for tomorrow.'

Blake: 'Great! So...Bakery tomorrow then? Make sure you go to the right place this time :)'

Weiss smiled slightly. She was starting to grow fond of this boy.

Weiss: 'Sounds good to me :)'

Blake: 'I have to go now :( See you tomorrow! Keep an eye out for a girl with a bow and that'll be me!'

Weiss' eyes widened as she re-read the last sentence over and over again, her brain struggling to process this new infomation. Blake, the same Blake who she had helped break up with some girl, was in fact a girl herself. "It can't be...The girl from the bakery...That was Blake..."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review :P ~Blake**


	3. Stupid Phones

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is, chapter3!**

Weiss had been pacing her room for the last half and hour. She could not get her head around the fact that Blake was a girl. Did she like Blake? Of course, she had been nothing but nice to Weiss since they had started talking. Would she look at Blake differently now that she knew she was a girl? Not at all, infact they may even have a better friendship.

"This is ridiculous. I need to stop thinking about this and just accept it. Blake is a girl. Thats it. Nothing more to it." The heiress sat down on her bed and rubbed her temples "And just when I thought I might actually be able to have something with another person...Silly me. Getting my hopes up again." She had a few more minutes till her meeting was scheduled to start so Weiss decided to send Blake a text

Weiss: 'I must confess something to you, all this time I thought you were a guy..."

Weiss left her phone on her desk and left for her meeting. She got there just in time for it to start and stayed relatively silent for the whole two hours the meeting went on for. Her thoughts traveled away from numbers and graphs and went onto Blake. She had seen Blake today and tried to remember what she looked like in person. Weiss made a mental list in her head of what she could remember;

•Long black hair

• A bow

• Amber eyes

'Dust darn it!' Weiss thought 'Its a shame I didn't get a better look at her...Well to be fair, I was looking for a guy...'

The meeting went on and finally came to an end at three. Weiss went straight back up to her room and saw she had numerous texts from Blake

Blake: 'You did? Oh...I hope that doesn't change the way you think about me.'

Blake: 'You probably don't want to be friends anymore...I'd understand if you didn't.'

Blake: 'I should never have gotten my hopes up. Its my own fault.'

Blake: 'I'll take your silence as a yes that you don't want to be friends anymore, and thats fine.'

Weiss bit her lip and responded and quick as she could.

Weiss: 'I still want to be friends! I was in a meeting and left my phone in my room so I couldn't reply. I don't think any differently of you, in fact I may like you a little more now ?'

It took a while for Blake to respond and every minute that went by filled Weiss with more worry. By the time Blake did reply, Weiss' phone battery was on its last few bits of power (Something the heiress didn't notice)

Blake: 'Okay...If you say so. Are we still on for tomorrow?'

Weiss: 'Definitely!"

Blake: 'I look forward to seeing you ?'

Weiss: 'As do I ?'

"Fuck! Wrong emoji!" Weiss hastily typed out an apology and just as she was about to hit send...her phone died.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review if you liked this chapter ~Blake**


End file.
